


Hotter Than A Match Head

by bowtieowl



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pointless fluff, everything is fun, except summer in ios, nobody is hurt, their families are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/bowtieowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend spring break in Arles and the summer in Ios. That was the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter Than A Match Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Summer in the City" by The Lovin’ Spoonful because I was listening to Joe Cocker as I wrote

"You're wrong," Damianos says and folds his arms. "Simply wrong, Laurent."

 

As the direct reply, he gets as single popcorn thrown straight into his face. "I'm not."

 

"Did you just threw popcorn at my face?"

 

"I did not?" Laurent crosses his arms and leans back against the armrest of the couch.

 

"You _just_ threw popcorn at my face," Damen says and it's one of those moments where he really, really wants to strangle his boyfriend.

 

Laurent just huffs and stares at the TV. He's cranky. Majorly annoyed. And Damen slowly gets the feeling that it's his fault. He shifts and grabs Laurent's calf, almost at his knee and just pulls him close. Laurent protests, but Damen can already reach his waist and the struggle is over quickly. But even now, pulled into Damen's lap, Laurent's frown is unwavering.

 

The movie turns into background sound. Neither one of them is watching anymore even when Laurent still has his eyes fixed on the screen. They're unfocused.

 

Damen kisses his bare shoulder, right where the tank top reveals a pale tanning stripe. "Okay, so we both know that this one time, in this particular case, the movie is better than the book. So what's the real problem here?"

 

Laurent squirms a little and then he softens. His shoulders relax and he unfolds his arms to wrap them around Damen's shoulders. When he talks, his voice has a whiny quality. He sounds like a child. "It's so hot here."

 

It's so unlike Laurent that Damen smiles. "Hot?"

 

"I knew that it was a stupid idea to spend spring break with my family and summer holidays with yours." Laurent runs a hand through his hair. "It's really great that neither of you guys need AC, but people who are used to realistic temperatures and, you know, not hell on earth… we need something to cool down our overheated systems."

 

"I've offered you to go to the beach," Damen protests. This is the first time Laurent complains about this.

 

"Salt," Laurent says. One word. Enough explanation. "And then there's the sand. Do you know that yesterday when we fucked, there was sand between us? Did you feel that? Because I felt it. It's so hot, Damen. And salty. And sandy. And everyone around here tans while I just turn into a lobster. My hair is almost white from the sun. And I get freckles!"

 

Damen laughs again and leans in, kissing Laurent softly. "Aw, my poor sweetheart. How can I make it easier for you?"

 

"Can we fly to Norway?"

 

"Do you want to? We can…"

 

Now Laurent stares at him and it's one of those looks that remind Damen who he's in love with. Laurent can be an enigma at times. Unreadable when he wants to be. Whatever it is that Laurent thinks about, Damen gives him time. Until finally…

 

"You would do it." Not a question from Laurent. A statement. "You would actually book a trip to Norway with me."

 

"I would," Damen says and he kisses Laurent again, pulling him a little closer. "It could be fun. An adventure."

 

Now it's Laurent who catches his lips and steals himself a kiss. "I love you a lot."

 

"I love you too," Damen whispers. They remain like this for a few minutes until Damianos opens his eyes again. "So… Do you want to go to Norway?"

 

Laurent shakes his head. "I know that you like it here. The peaches are good. And I actually like the beach."

 

Damen's smile is so wide it starts to hurt his cheeks. "I knew it."

 

"Yeah, all right. Now let me go. You're hot too." Laurent pushes himself away from him and to his corner of the couch. He mumbles when he continues. "In more than one way. My downfall."

 

"What was that?"

 

Instead of an answer, Damen gets another popcorn thrown at his face. "Hey!"

 

"You're wrong," Laurent says. "The book is always better."


End file.
